Nichts währt ewig
by PlutonianShore
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte, die die enge Verbindung der Outers verdeutlicht. Setsuna's POV


Nichts währt ewig

Ich stehe hier und denke an euch. Die Zeit vergeht nicht, nicht hier. Alles steht still und doch schreitet die Zeit voran. Ich wache über sie, doch gleichzeitig habe ich kein Gespür für sie, merke nicht, was alles geschieht in diesen Sekunden, die sich für euch wie Jahre anfühlen. Es ist ironisch, dass gerade ich, Wächterin der Zeit, keinen Sinn dafür zu haben scheine, was eine Sekunde, eine Minute oder ein Jahr ist. Ich kann nicht einordnen, was vor einer Minute, was vor einem Jahr oder was vor zehn Jahren war. Es verschwimmt alles in meinem Kopf. Wie lange ist es her… ich weiß es nicht, ich habe aufgehört zu zählen. Ich weiß nur, dass es verdammt lange her sein muss, seitdem ihr gestorben seid.

Crystal Tokyo existiert schon lange nicht mehr. Ich war dabei, als es entstand, als Königin Serenity den Thron bestieg, und ich war dabei, als das Königreich wieder zerbrach. Ich habe es schon so oft gesehen- Königreiche, die aufblühen und dann wieder zerfallen. Das ist der Kreislauf, der sich immer und immer wieder wiederholen wird. Nichts währt ewig.

Oder vielleicht doch?

Wenn ich an euch denke, habe ich euch nicht als die Sailor Kriegerinnen in Erinnerung, die ihr ward. Nein, ich erinnere mich an die Familie, die ihr mir gegeben habt. Es ist dieses Gefühl, das schwer zu beschreiben ist. Aber ich kann euch versichern, dass es seinen Grund hatte, dass wir Vier uns auf der Erde gefunden haben. Und nein, ich rede nicht von unserem Schicksal als Kriegerinnen der äußeren Planeten. Wir sind nicht nur Verbündete im Kampf, nein, wir sind so viel mehr, und ich glaube, ihr habt das auch gewusst.

Nichts währt ewig, außer vielleicht diese Sache, die man „Seelenverwandtschaft" nennt. Egal, was geschieht, wir finden uns immer wieder, und das wird sich niemals ändern.

Saturn. Ich möchte euch nichts über die Komplexität von Tod und Wiedergeburt erzählen, denn das kannst du ohnehin besser. Und ich glaube, darüber sollten wir auch dringend reden, denn ich habe das Gefühl, es noch immer nicht ganz zu verstehen.

Es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis wir das tun können. Uranus und Neptun befinden sich gerade auf der Erde, und oh, wenn du sie sehen könntest! Neptun ist ein verdammt lautes Baby und Uranus wird nie satt.

Seit dem Untergang von Crystal Tokyo hat sich vieles auf der Erde verändert und es erinnert nichts mehr an die Zeit davor. Aber was erzähle ich dir das. Du weißt, was deine vernichtende Waffe für eine Macht hat. Und du warst es, die die Sense der Stille geschwungen und alles beendet hat. So wie du es immer tust… so, wie du es immer musst.

Willst du wissen, was danach geschah?

Crystal Tokyo wurde zerstört. Die Feinde, die uns damals bedrohten, wurden restlos ausgelöscht. Die Kriegerinnen waren zum Großteil schon tot und die, die es nicht waren, starben spätestens jetzt. So wie Uranus und Neptun und auch ich. Die Königsfamilie hielt länger durch, konnte aber deiner zerstörerischen Kraft nicht standhalten. Nur die Kleine Lady… Chibi Moon flüchtete nach Elysion. Deine Macht beeinflusste den gesamten Planeten und verwandelte das Land in eine Wüste aus Asche und Staub. Die großen Meere gingen zurück, kleinere trockneten aus. Es gab kaum Überlebende.

Während eure Körper sterben und eure Seelen in einen Schlaf fallen, kehre ich immer wieder hier her zurück. Am Tor der Zeit stehe ich und warte, warte sehnsüchtig auf euch.

Ihr werdet in eine schwierige Zeit hineingeboren werden. Seit dem Untergang sind viele Jahrhunderte vergangen und doch hat sich die Erde noch immer nicht wieder erholt. Städte wurden inzwischen wieder gebaut, doch es herrscht Armut. Regierungen haben sich gebildet, doch es gibt mehr Rebellentruppen als Armeen. Ein Rechtssystem ist kaum vorhanden. Das Böse äußert sich diesmal nicht in manipulierten Menschen, nein, das Böse _sind_ die Menschen. Es wurden viele Menschen mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten geboren, doch viel zu viele nutzen ihre Gabe, um anderen Schaden zuzufügen. Nein, es wird keine leichte Zeit für die Sailor Kriegerinnen werden.

Uranus und Neptun sind die ersten, die wiedergeboren wurden, doch die anderen werden bald folgen, genau wie du. Es ist eure- unsere- Aufgabe, diese Welt neu erstrahlen zu lassen und die Menschen wieder auf den rechten Weg zu führen, von dem sie vor so langer Zeit abgekommen sind.

Ich freue mich nicht auf die Kämpfe, die uns bevorstehen, doch ich kann es kaum erwarten, euch wieder zu sehen.

Uranus… Neptun… Saturn…

Es dauert nicht mehr lange und wir werden wieder vereint sein. Seite an Seite werden wir kämpfen, und Seite an Seite werden wir sterben. Und dazwischen werden wir eine Familie sein, die Familie, die wir immer sein werden.

Ich warte auf euch.


End file.
